New Masters of Spinjitsu!
by NinjaGirl1927
Summary: Sorry if my title is lame. Names and titles are not my thing! Also If you haven't seen the movies you might want to learn about the original characters a bit because I don't really describe them. I wrote this story after seeing all the episodes! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!
1. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 1

As the four ninja entered the Bounty's Bridge, they nearly attacked the three strange faces before Sensei Wu stopped them. He started by introducing the girls by their name and letting them tell the boys a bit about them self! He started off with Kate. She had the longest blonde hair the ninja had ever seen! But her personal description confused them all! She described herself as determined, kind, organized, sarcastic, and often extremely unorganized! Once she started Lloyd came from behind the girls joining the confusion. Even Sensei was surprised! Finally, he introduced the other two girls as Liz and May but their self-description was not as weird. While Sensei Wu waited for all the info to sink in, Nya, Kai's sister, broke the silence with a little laugh.

"What's wrong Kai? You look like you're going to explode!" And he nearly did!

"Why would you bring these random girls into our home?", he yelled. "Did you think we would like it? I thought this was a _ninja _headquarters!", he finished. But all Sensei did was calmly nod. Lloyd backed away knowing the plan. Embarrassed by Kai's burst of anger and confused by their master's reaction, the ninja didn't realize what was happening until they heard a loud thump of their backs hitting the floor and seeing that the girls had purposely tripped them!

"I thought they were ninja.", Liz whispered to Kate. All three of them giggled. They were suddenly taken aback by a burst of laughter from 'still standing' Jay until Nya took him down. They all laughed at his almost scream in surprise! Even Sensei Wu chuckled before starting his explanation.

"I have brought these girls here for you four to train.", he started. He told them that they were also chosen as the spirit smoke had shown him. Sensei took a deep breath before continuing on telling them that they still have to become ninja and reach their full potential. He finished by assigning the girls to their trainer.

""Once you are with your partner you may go start training!", he told them. He assigned Liz with Kai, Kate with Cole, and May with Zane. As they started outside, Sensei Wu told Lloyd that is was his job to supervise, not help and he made sure Lloyd knew not to help. Once he left Sensei smiled at Jay's confused face.

"You will be training…", He paused for a moment,"Nya."

Jay's expression quickly changed to the biggest smile Sensei and Nya had ever seen! What they didn't know was that inside he was screaming with joy! Ever since Kai had mentioned his sister he had a crush on her. And it only got bigger once ha actually met her! Jay took her arm in his as they left the bridge!

LATER ON

"So when am I going to become a ninja?", Kate asked Cole as she tried giving him a punch to the face.

"Patience. You will be ready when you are ready and not a moment sooner!", he answered, quickly bringing his arm up for a block. Everyone stopped for a break.

"We should probably stop.", Zane announced. "we want to have enough energy for tomorrow!" Everyone nodded in agreement. As they were walking down to the bedrooms Lloyd almost blurted out,

"You girls are lucky it is Zane's night to cook!"

"Why is that?", Liz asked while undoing her short almost black pigtails.

"Because when he cooks that almost always means leftovers!", Lloyd answered with joy!

"Is that a good or a bad thing?", May questioned.

"That is a good thing!", Kai answered before Lloyd could start. "That's our excuse to not eat what Cole makes the next night!", he finished with a smile. Everyone burst out laughing but not before Cole could comment.

"You WHAT?!", he screamed. They all continued giggling but stopped before Kate added her opinion.

"Don't feel bad Cole. I'll join your club. I suck at cooking too!", she finished. Everyone, including Cole, laughed at that one!

BEFORE DINNER

Zane walked into the kitchen surprised by Kate's presence.

"I thought you said that you don't cook?", He asked.

"Oh I'm not cooking!", she answered with a little laugh. "I'm organizing! I don't know how you guys find anything in here! It took me almost 20 minutes to find seven cups! And I haven't ever looked everywhere! How many of each type of dish is there supposed to be?", she questioned quickly.

"Ten.", he told her. "Kate you don't have to do this. We like the bounty …"

"Finally! Ten cups!", Kate sighed, cutting him off. "I'll finish later. You can get to cooking!", she said, quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Ohhh! You have to help me Liz! If I don't let my mom know that I'm safe she will get everyone in Ninjago City to look for me!", May sighed angrily, tossing another 'fail letter attempt' into the trash.

"Wow! I think you beat Jay's record! Why would your mom be worried?", Kai asked, somewhat interested. May frowned and started her story. You see May's parents were both very talented artists! And they were very happy when her older brother was an artist too! So they thought for sure that May would be good at art! But she was the total opposite! Even in her youngest grades in school she was terrible at painting, drawing, even coloring wasn't her best skill! (Those of you that have seen ninjago on tv, this should sound familier!) As May got older her parents thought that she purposely wasn't trying! That's when they sent her to an expensive art school! May didn't want to hurt their feelings so she went! After about a month she ran away. Now it was almost a month after that and she hadn't talked to her parents since she left for school! Kai thought for a moment then asked,

"Do you mind telling your story again?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 2

Cole smiled at Kai, now understanding why he had to hear May's story. He had done the exact same thing! For a while he was sending letters to his dad saying how great school was but most of those were sent from a ninja! He finally told his dad when they were trying to get the four fang blades! At first his dad was very mad at him for lying and not becoming a singer or a dancer. But after Lou saw him defend against the serpentine at the Ninjago Talent Show, he changed his tune! Lou apologized to his son for pushing him so hard!

'Everyone has a special talent that is just waiting to get out!'(E.9 The Royal Blacksmiths)

"Wow!", May said. "That is quite a story!"

"So I guess the solution to your problem is to strait up tell them the truth! Thank them for trying so hard but say that you found something that you enjoy doing and are good at!", Cole exclaimed. May thanked him then left to her room with a smile. She finally knew what to tell her parents. The truth!

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ You probably heard that I ran away from school. Don't worry, I'm safe and sound! I know that you think I don't try in art but I really do and I suck at it! I found something knew that I'm good at and I enjoy! (you might want to sit down because you will never guess) I'm training to become a . . . ninja! I'm training with the ninja that saved the city from the over lord! Please don't be mad! I'll come visit if you want. I really miss you! I love you! Talk soon!_

_May_

May sealed the envelope and put it in a mailbox to be sent to her parents!

"Wow Zane! Your cooking is amazing!", Liz exclaimed later at dinner.

"What, you didn't believe me when I said that you're lucky he's cooking tonight?", Lloyd asked, pretending to be hurt.

" Oh I believed you. But I didn't think you meant this lucky!"

"Just remember to save some for tomorrow night!", Jay reminded everyone with a smile!

"Speaking of cooking, Kate, does this mean that we will have to save double the leftovers for when you cook?", Zane asked. Everyone laughed!

"Changing the subject, we heard about May's family today. What about your family Liz?", Cole asked quite interested.

"Oh, my family? I'm the very middle child of 7! And the weird thing is that none of us like to do the same things! My oldest brother, Jack, is the most annoying! He starts playing his trumpet at 3:18 exactly every morning! Except for the weekends and holidays! And that is not even the worst part!", Liz stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"What's the worst part?", everyone asked in union.

"The worst part is that I'm the only girl! Other than my mom. But I've been living my whole life with a house of boys!"

"Shhhh! Liz! You're going to hurt the ninja's feelings!", Kate added sarcastically. Everyone laughed as they finished dinner!

After supper Cole found Kate crying in her room!

"What's wrong?", he asked, hoping he sounded concerned.

"Oh! Um ah um er um,", Kate stuttered, not knowing what to say!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 3

Cole walked in and sat beside Kate on her bed. She sighed and started her story as everyone filed in.

You see even as a baby Kate's parents knew she was a fighter. She was always grabbing sticks and stones and pretended that they were weapons. When she was 3 ½ she got her hands on her mom's display nunchucks! Kate almost broke a window before her mom stopped her. For her tenth birthday her mom was going to get her a sword. But there was a huge storm coming! Kate begged her mom to go anyways. And after asking for the millionth time she finally said yes. They made it to the weapon shop and Kate got her first sword! But on the way back the winds where really strong! A huge gust lifted the car, flipped it over and landed on the driver side! They both ended up in the hospital for at least two weeks! Finally Kate could come home! But she was luckier than her mother. After finding out what happened to her mom Kate ran away feeling guilty. She had a 'pen pal' relationship with her father but all the letters were kept in the house mailbox! After Kate turned 11 she left one last letter for her dad. She also left something else. Half of her sword. She managed to divide it down the blade. She kept the other half hoping to find her dad one day! Kate could tell that everyone felt bad for her and Jay, he was almost crying!

"Did you have any siblings?", Kai asked as she finished her story.

"No. But I always wanted a little brother! I thought it would be fun! But no I don't.", she answered sadly. Kate bent down and showed everyone her half of a sword. Everyone was quite surprised at how strait the cut was! It wasn't perfect but it was close!

"Wait. Where's Dr. Julian?", Kate asked, surprised that he wasn't in the doorway where he was. Then they heard footsteps that belonged to Zane's dad.

"Can you come here for a moment Kate?", he asked as he reappeared in the door. Kate stood up and walked over. When Kate got there Dr. Julian had a tear in his eye. He took a deep breath and grabbed something from outside the room. When he pulled out his secret everyone gasped! He had the other half of Kate's sword! They put the halves together; A perfect fit!

"Dad!", Kate gasped as she started to cry! After a long hug Kate realized something else.

"That means Zane is. . .", Her voice trailed off.

"Zane is your little brother!", Cole finished for her. They took a long look at each other as they both started to smile! After more long hugs and tears Sensei Wu finally announced,

"We should probably go to bed. It is getting late. Dr. Julian can tell us his side of the story tomorrow!" Everyone nodded in agreement!


	4. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 4

Sorry it is another short chapter. I didn't know what else to write. ;)

"Ok. To start off, Kate was right her and her mom did end up in the hospital for weeks and yes Kate was luckier than her mom but she didn't mention something that she didn't know. Lynn never died and as far as I know she is still alive! After you ran away Kate, your mother spent a few more weeks in the hospital then returned home, quite weak but alive.", Dr. Julian told them the next morning. When Lynn was in the hospital Dr. Julian was making Zane and that was right after Kate ran away. Lynn moved to the city right before Dr. died but just like Zane she didn't see what Samukai did to him.

"If we found mom do you think she would recognize me?", Kate asked her dad.

"Oh, of course! You haven't changed a bit!", he answered with a little laugh.

"Then let's get looking!", Kai exclaimed.

"Wait! We don't even know where to look.", Zane told him.

"If I remember correctly mom was always happy at the weapon shop! We have a good chance of finding her there!", Kate said happily.

"Perfect! My cousin is working there now! Let's go!", Kai explained. Everyone hoped on the ultimate dragon and left. When they got there Kai said hi to his cousin. But there was two other people there! But Kate could easily figure out which one was her mom the blonde one! Kate waited until she was leaving the store so her dad could confirm that it was her mom. He told her that it was. Kate dashed to the corner in the path to make it look more natural. When her mom saw her daughter she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kate? Is that you?", she asked.

"Mom!? Mom!", Kate yelled. They ran up to each other and had a very long hug! "Dad is here too!", she told him. He came up beside her. They also had a long hug.

"Zane? My boy!", she said. After many more hugs Sensei Wu did spinjitsu over Kate changing her into a ninja suit.

"Kate, you are now officially a ninja!", he announced. Back at the Bounty Zane asked Sensei a question.

"Sensei, Now that Kate has found her family what will she do for her full potential?"

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see!", he answered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 5

**Sorry this one took so long. I was working on other stories! :)**

The rest of the week was crazy! Liz became a ninja by having her brother teach her how to play trumpet and May talked to her brother about art for 1 ½ hours! Also May got a letter from her parents. (They were very mad!) The boys were very happy for them! They continued training and the girls found their element! Liz is plants, May is water, and Kate is wind! The girls trained to do stuff with their element! (Just like the boys did on Tick Tock) Liz ate poisonous berries, Zane went surfing on May! And Kate stood through a tornado!

"Do you think we have reached our full potential", Liz asked the boys.

"We asked the same thing at the same time! You are in top physical condition but there is something blocking your heart! Once you can find that then you will find you full potential!", Cole explained.

"Now you must focus on unlocking you full potential.", Zane explained. And for the next month that is what they did. May returned home to her parents for a visit and found her full potential. Liz found her's by hanging out with all her brothers but Kate had no idea what to do. She had all her family but she knew that something felt empty. She just didn't know what! Sensei was sure that he knew what it was but he wouldn't tell her. A few days later Kate realized something. Every time she was alone with Cole she felt complete! Almost. Her problem was that she didn't have the guts to tell him. She was worried that he might not like her and she didn't want to wreck their relationship. But if that's what is takes then she would. She decided to ask Nya for help.

"Nya? Can I talk to you about something?", she asked nervously.

"Sure! What's up?"

"I think I found out how to reach my full potential. But I don't have the guts to do it!", Kate complained.

"What is it?", Nya questioned. Kate explained to Nya her problem. Her advice was to just be honest! But what the girls didn't know was that Cole was listening to half of the conversation! He quickly retreated to his room to think about what he should do. He did like her. Actually he really liked her and had been wanting to ask her out for three weeks but didn't. Just like her he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to wreck their relationship, and he wasn't sure if she liked him. Now that he did know, it was time to make his move. But first he went to Jay for some advice. Jay said the same thing that Nya did, be honest. Half an hour later Kate was training by herself. _Perfect! _Cole thought as she walked out to her. He started with a general discussion then asked.

"Hey um Kate? Do you want to um um ah go out um um for ah um dinner t-tonight?", he stuttered sounding more nervous than he wanted.

"Um. . .",Kate thought about it for a moment.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. New Masters of Spinjitsu! Part 6

**Sorry this one took so long! And that this chapter is so short! I am making a sequel to this story! Hope you enjoy!**

Cole waited nervously for her answer. She smiled at him.

"Cole, I would love to!", she announced.

"Really!? That's awesome!", he said with joy. He ran to tell the others that they were leaving and they were off! They ended up getting fast food because all the restaurants were full. They took their supper to a hill to watch the sun set.

"Kate I realize why all the restaurants are so full!", he broke the silence.

"Why?", she questioned.

"Because it's Valentine's Day!", he answered. They both smiled for what seemed like forever. They lent towards each other, put their lips together and BAM! It had just became the best night of their lives!

**Next Valentine's Day**

"We're leaving Sensei!", Kai called on that cool evening.

"Where are you going?", Sensei asked.

"Did you forget about our quadruple date?", Kate mocked.

"No. Go have fun!", he demanded.

"Awe! When am I going to get a hot girlfriend!?", Lloyd complained and they left for the fast food place!

**THE END!**


End file.
